<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorcerer by ArsenicHazard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624591">Sorcerer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/pseuds/ArsenicHazard'>ArsenicHazard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, Circus, Gen, Magic, ringmaster - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/pseuds/ArsenicHazard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The new addition to their circus is good. Almost too good for Tony to believe.</p>
<p>(Originally written for Inktober 2016)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorcerer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony was entirely content with his team of circus acts. The six of them got along just fine. Thor was the lion tamer, Natasha was the acrobat, Clint, the archer; Bruce, the strongman; Steve as the stunts man, and himself. The ringmaster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were a completely perfect team of performers, until the young man showed up and began asking for a position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man was unlike any other. Going by the name of Loki, the kid looked like he was barely past his twenties, and fuck, he acted like it too. Cocky, every word laced with snark, he acted as if he was already the best there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the manager, Tony had every right to turn him down, and he would have, if the man hadn’t mentioned his skill in magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team had been discussing their assets and drawbacks recently in their performance, and Thor had brought up the idea of finding a magician to add to the group. Now, as if speaking of the devil himself, this man had shown up, clashing with Tony in every way possible, and yet being the exact thing they needed. The ringmaster was torn between doing what was best for his team, and kicking the guy out as far as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki got under his skin in all the right ways. His smooth voice was so perfect it was almost aggravatingly enticing. The way he held himself was as if he was above everyone, and yet Tony couldn’t deny that he likely was. There was a power about him that had the man believing everything the other said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magic huh?” Tony murmured, sitting back at his little desk in his dressing room. The other was reclined in the opposite chair, smirking faintly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes magic, I did say that just a minute ago.” He purred, folding one knee over the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony felt his fist clench around the pen all the harder, taking a breath. “How do I know if you’re any good?” He remarked back, equal ferocity in his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think I am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, no. Magicians can be good, but every one of them had their slip ups-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki was laughing. Actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughing</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a magician, Mr. Stark. Magicians are all about the sleight of hand, fooling the audience. It’s all just a show. It’s fake. No, I am not a magician. I’m a sorcerer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, same thing-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And one again, the man was cutting off his words. The young adult rose from his chair, his calm expression of mischief morphing into one of offence. “They are not the same thing.” He said firmly. Tony rose as well, waiting patiently for the other to storm out. It was a perfect plan; make the other man angry enough to make him leave on his own accord. But Loki was not walking away, he was standing there, almost looking more determined than ever. “Hire me. For one show. I will prove my magic to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was an easy deal for Tony. Their employees didn’t start getting their pay until after their third successful performances –proper motivation for the team, and so he was basically getting free talent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” He said, pretending to give in. “One show. You better convince me as much as you convince the audience.”</span>
</p>
<p><b>.</b> <b>.</b> <b>.</b></p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout the week, Loki had been given a temporary dressing room and a list of times for the rehearsals. He showed up to everyone, but never performed his piece. He sat patiently, watching the rest of them work through their parts, making notes in his small workbook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I knew it, Tony thought, he was faking just to get a job and now he’s struggling to actually pull through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time of the show, Loki had not joined in a rehearsal once. The worry was spreading through the team like wildfire. Natasha and Clint had both come to complain to him about the new addition and that he was going to mess up their performance. Tony could only assure that it was just for one night and they would be rid of him afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the show began, each act ran through their motions. Loki was second last, the final act being Tony’s as always. The man walked up in front of the audience, dressed in practically all dark leather and a green cape. He glanced over at Tony in the wings, smirking at him before he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonight, ladies and gentleman, you will witness before you, real magic.” The crowd murmured softly amongst themselves as Loki continued. “As you can see before me, there is nothing but a large, empty cage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a flourish of his hands, sparks and mists of light flowed through the room, nearing the cage. It shimmered and vanished, leaving the audience in pure shock. There, before them, was something that was entirely impossible; a dragon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony felt his jaw drop as he stared at the beast in the cage. There was no way Loki had just done that. There </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a scientific explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ringmaster could barely hear the rest of his act watching the dragon slowly vanish again, leaving the audience in silence. He exited the stage, his shoulder hit Tony’s casting a mischievous smirk his way.</span>
</p>
<p><b>.</b> <b>.</b> <b>.</b></p>
<p>
  <span>Loki had some explaining to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in Tesla’s name was that?” Tony shouted, pushing open the door to Loki’s dressing room. The man was unclipping his cape, setting it on the coat hanger as he turned to look at Tony. His grin widened, seeing the man’s frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you had bothered to open your ears in the past week, you would have known. It’s magic, Stark.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magic </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t real</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Tony protested, moving towards him. “You- You must have done a projection, or something with the lighting, or- or I don’t know, drugged us all with some trippy shit! That didn’t just happen, Loki, so tell me what the fuck you did!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This,” He muttered. He leaned back on his heels, palms open as wisps of dark green and gold appeared in the air. Tony stared in silent fascination at the image, forming the head of a lion, roaring, and then disintegrating into birds. “This is exactly what I did. Magic. No projections, no sleight of hand. Pure magic. I’m a sorcerer. Thor recommended me to this circus because he knew I would do just perfectly in here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Thor?” He asked, his voice getting almost hysterical. Holy shit, what the hell was happening?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki grinned, nodding. “Grew up almost like brothers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ringmaster took a breath, stepping back towards the door as Loki’s illusions vanished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need a fucking drink.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>